An evaluation of the presence or absence of tumor metastasis or invasion has been a major determinant for the achievement of an effective treatment for cancer patients. Studies have determined that about 30% of patients with essentially newly-diagnosed tumor will exhibit clinically detectable metastasis. Of the remaining 70% of such patients who are deemed "clinically free" of metastasis, about one-half are curable by local tumor therapy alone. See Sugarbaker, E. V., "Patterns of Metastasis in Human Malignancies," Cancer Biol. Rev. 1981 2:235. The remaining patients will have clinically occult (undetected) micrometastasis that ultimately become manifest.
The involvement of the lymph system in tumor metastasis has been the subject of extensive investigation and is well established. Lymphatic systems are present as widely dispersed tissues, fluids, and cells concerned in a variety of interrelated functions of the mammalian body including the circulation and modification of tissue fluid formed in the capillary beds, and the removal by mononuclear phagocytes of cell debris and foreign matter. The lymphatic system is importantly involved in participation with the blood vascular system in developing the immune response of the lymphocytes and other cells. Lymph flows within the system as a consequence of a variety of perceived mechanisms of organ and tissue dynamics. For certain cancers, metastasis occurring in consequence of lymph drainage will result in initial location or positioning of neoplastic cells at certain lymph nodes typically deemed "regional nodes" within a pertinent lymph drainage basin. Some cancers, for example, melanomas, have been observed to exhibit variability in lymphatic drainage patterns emanating from different portions of the body. Other cancers, such as those encountered in the breast will evidence somewhat more predictable nodal involvement In designing forms of cancer disease management, therefore, efforts are directed to the identification of affected lymph nodes.
For cancers such as breast cancer, the sites of lymph node involvement are commonly encountered at axillary, internal mammary, and supraclavicular lymph node regions. Of these, the axillary lymph node region is the principal site of regional metastasis from carcinoma of the breast, and approximately 40% of patients have evidence of spread to the axillary nodes. In early approaches to the disease, these axillary nodes were removed as a form of therapy. Presently, however, their positive involvement, or lack thereof, has become the subject of diagnostics as opposed to therapy. In this regard, the combination of the presence and extent of metastasis to the axilla represents the single most important prognostic factor for the management of patients with breast cancer. See generally "Cancer, Principles and Practice of Oncology", vol. 1, 4th ed. DeVita, Jr., et al., chapter 40, Harris, et al., J. P. Lippincott Co., Philadephia, Pa. (1993).
The axilla is a triangular region bounded by the axillary vein superiorly, the latissimus dorsi laterally, and the serratus anterior medially. With more current diagnostic procedures, essentially all axillary nodes at the axilla assumed to represent the drainage basin are removed during surgery for analysis. In general, somewhere between 10 and 30 nodes will be removed in the course of dissection with, of course, the attendant risks. In this regard, these nodes are generally surrounded by investment or fatty tissue and visualization of them necessarily is limited. Such dissection will pose risks of cutting the long thoracic nerve, the thoracic-dorsal nerve, the nerve to the pectoralis major or the axillary vein. Morbidity may occur in some cases due to regional node removal and patients are known to frequently discuss a numbing of the arm region following the procedure.
While this form of somewhat radical axillary lymph node dissection has been the conventional approach to determining nodal metastatic involvement, more recent data suggests that less radical axiliary node evaluation procedures may generate equivalent information for staging and patient management, but with far more limited dissection and resultant trauma, as discussed below.
Patient management for staging purposes for the case of cutaneous melanoma is highly predicated upon determinations of lymph involvement. A number of factors are involved in the prognosis of the disease, including, inter alia, location, tumor thickness, level of invasion, growth patterns, and of particular importance the identification of regional node metastatic involvement. Generally, surgical excision of metastatic nodes within the drainage basin of a lesion has been considered the only effective treatment for cure or disease control. Some investigators have preferred to excise only clinically demonstrable metastatic nodes associated with the lesion, while others have chosen to excise the nodes even where they may appear normal because of the risk of the presence of occult (clinically undetectable) metastasis. A substantial dialog has been carried on by investigators as to whether or not elective lymph node dissection or lymphadenectomy is an appropriate therapy. Elective lymphodenectomy has the major advantage of treating a nodal metastasis at a relatively early stage in its natural history when the tumor burden is low. On the other hand, such an approach may subject patients to surgery which would otherwise have been unnecessary. In particular, where patients exhibit a clinical Stage I level of the disease, there will be no nodal metastasis present and no benefit then can be realized from regional lymphadenectomy.
Relatively recently, Morton, et al., undertook an investigation of a procedure designed to identify that lymph node nearest the site of a melanoma and within the pertinent lymph drainage basin. Such a node, being on the most direct drainage pathway will present the most likely site of early metastasis and is referred to as the "sentinel node". Thus, by carrying out only a limited dissection specific to this node and performing pathologic analysis of it, staging can be achieved without at least initial resort to more radical lymphadenectomy. With the approach, once the drainage basin from a lesion is identified, for example, by lymphoscintigraphy, an intraoperative mapping of the cutaneous lymphatics with vital dye is carried out at the time of surgical removal of the primary lesion. The vital dye, for example of blue color, is injected at the site of the lesion and tracked by blunt dissection until the sentinel node is reached. That node is now exclusively of blue color and readily identified. Thus, the sentinel draining lymph node of each primary melanoma is isolated and removed. By examining the sentinel nodes, for example by frozen section using routine hematoxylineosin histopathological techniques, as well as rapid immunohistochemical techniques, only those patients who have evidence of micrometastasis in the sentinel draining node are subject to subsequent lymphodenectomy. See generally, Morton D., Wen D-R, Wong J., et al. "Technical Details of Intraoperative Lymphatic Mapping for Early Stage Melanoma", Arch. Surg. 1992: 127:392-399; and "Lymphoscintigraphy in High-Risk Melanoma of the Trunk: Predicting Draining Node Groups, Defining Lymphatic Channels and Locating the Sentinel Node", R. F. Uren, et. al, J. Nucl Med 1993; 34:1435-1440.
The approach of Morton, et al., also has been undertaken to moderate the otherwise somewhat radical axillary lymph node dissection common in staging breast cancer. Through the utilization of the noted vital dyes in conjunction with the lymph drainage system from primary breast tumor, less radical sentinel node based procedures may result in adequate axillary staging and regional control. With the procedure, in general, a vital blue dye is injected into the breast mass and surrounding breast parenchyma. Following a relatively short interval, a transverse incision is made just below the hair bearing region of the axilla. Blunt dissection is performed until a lymphatic tract or duct leading to a blue stained node is identified. The lymph duct, having a blue color, provides a guide path leading to the location of the most proximal lymph node and thus the sentinel node. This sentinel node is excised and evaluated. While the procedure calls for considerable surgical experience and talent associated with the delicate task of following the blue duct (a ruptured dye-carrying duct can be problematic), the ability to identify a tumor-free sentinel lymph node will enable the surgeon to accurately stage metastasis-free breast cancer patients without subjecting them to the risks of radical dissection. The approach may also improve histologic staging by enabling the pathologist to focus on fewer lymph nodes. See generally Guiliano, A. E.; Kirgan, B. M.; Guenther, J. M.; and Morton, D. L., "Lymphatic Mapping and Sentinel Lymphadenectomy for Breast Cancer", Annals of Surgery, vol. 220, no. 3: 391-401, 1994, J. B. Lippincott Company.
For melanomas, it has been a more recent practice to identify the pertinent drainage basin or regional nodes along with an evaluation of the extent of lymph involvement with micrometastasis. A pre-surgical step undertaken in about 20% of investigational procedures concerning melanomas looks to carrying out of a gamma camera generated form of lymphoscintigraphy which gives the clinician a gross two-dimensionally limited image, generally showing the tumor site injection of a sulfur colloid labeled with technetium 99-m (.sup.99m T.sub.c) and, spaced therefrom, a region of radioactivity at the pertinent regional lymph nodes. The latter information at least confirms the path of drainage and the location of the proper drainage basin. Regional nodes then are removed and submitted for pathology evaluation.
Lymph node involvement in metastasis also has been the subject of investigation in other quite different forms of cancer such as colonic cancer. This has been through the utilization of a hand-held radiation responsive probe. U.S. Pat. No. 4,782,840 by Martin., M.D. and Thurston, Ph.D., entitled "Method for Locating, Differentiating, and Removing Neoplasms", issued Nov. 8, 1988, reviews the approaches of nuclear medicine for locating colonic tumor. The patent discloses al method for locating, differentiating, and removing neoplasms which utilizes a radiolabelled antibody in conjunction with the radiation detection probe, which the surgeon may use intraoperatively in order to detect the sites of radioactivity. Because of the proximity of the detection probe to the labelled antibody, the faint radiation emanating from occult sites becomes detectable because, in part, of the inherent application of the approximate inverse square law of radiation propagation. The procedure is known as the RIGS.RTM. procedure, RIGS being a registered trademark of Neoprobe Corporation, Dublin, Ohio. The RIGS system has been found to provide a unique identification of involved lymph nodes for staging evaluation. See, for example, Nieroda, C. A., et al., Surg. Gynecol. Obstet. vol. 169(1), 1989, pp 35-40. This RIGS lymph evaluation also may be employed with certain more minimally invasive procedures as described by M. W. Arnold, M. D., and M. O. Thurston, Ph.D., in U.S. Pat. No. 5,383,456, entited "Radiation-Based Laparoscopic Method for Determining Treatment Modality" issued Jan. 24, 1995.
As an aspect of the RIGS system, the location of involved lymph material or neoplasm is carried out utilizing a statistical approach. With this approach, a background count rate of radiation emanation is developed, for example, at the aorta of the patient for an interval of time, for example, 5 seconds. A microprocessor-based control system then calculates a statistically significant value, for example a predetermined number of standard deviations of the basic count rate to derive a statistically significant threshold radiation count rate level. The ranging procedure is referred to by surgeons as "squelching". Operating in conjunction with that threshold level, the instrument provides the surgeon with audible cues representing that a high probability of tumor involvement is present at a location closely adjacent the forward window of the hand-held probe.
RIGS-based instrumentation, for example as described in Denen, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,801,803, entitled "Detector and Localier for Low Energy Radiation Emissions," issued Jan. 31, 1989, may be employed for detecting and "mapping" a lymph duct draining from a tumor or lesion. Additionally, the squelching procedure, heretofore employed to preset the instrumentation so as to locate otherwise undetectable tumor may be used as a guide to the sentinel node. However, the control unit and standard hand-held probe used with it initially were designed for a different type of use involving very faint levels of radiation. Performing with this very low level radiation, the instrumentation located labeled antibody present at the site of occult (often extremely small) tumor. By contrast, the radiopharmaceutical materials employed in sentinel lymph node location often are of a comparatively high intensity (count rate).
A system for tracking a radiopharmaceutical within a duct of the lymph system as it extends to the sentinel node within a regional node grouping which makes use of an adaption of the aforementioned squelching procedure is described in an Application, for U.S. patent, Ser. No. 08/543,032, entitled "Remotely Controlled Apparatus and System for Tracking and Locating a Source of Photoemissions," filed Oct. 13, 1995. Such tracking along the duct is a practical feature of the system by virtue of the determination and proof that radiation from that small vessel attenuates not according to the inverse square law of radiation propagation, which is a characteristic of point sources, but as an inverse first power.
In performing any surgical procedure, the surgeon must work within given time, parameters. Each time the squelch function is performed using the RIGS procedure, the surgeon is required to retain the probe in position over the tissue for a 5 second interval to determine a new threshold level. The above system utilizes two buttons which allow the surgeon to adjust the threshold level more quickly and thus locate the sentinel node more quickly. With the addition of the trim buttons, the sophisticated RIGS method is most useful in locating sources of extremely low radiation and detecting and isolating a node once its regional position is located. But even with the addition of the trim buttons, the threshold may only be adjusted within certain limits. The maximum manual adjustment range is approximately three times the square root of the two second equivalent of the last occurring five second standard squelching operation. Minimum value squelch background attainable is equivalent to 25 counts in a 5 second interval. In cases where the surgeon must perform the squelch function a number of times, a different technique is needed to more quickly adjust the threshold level, thus enabling the surgeon to more quickly map or survey a lymph vessel. This particular form of squelching technique necessarily involves working from a silent, i.e. no sound output, to a sound output. Then the procedure is reiterated until the probe face essentially is adjacent the sentinel node.